rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvia
"Listen to the sound of snowing for it is a wonderful music to behest on your ears." -'''Sylvia' '''Sylvia' is role-played by Jedha. Biography Sylvia is born through the hopes and dreams of the people around in many cities and villages, and was born on the very top of Mount Everest. She is a young girl with silver hair that glitters like diamonds in the night and a heart of generosity for many living creatures in the world. Sylvia is a 5'5 tall pale girl with silver hair, wears a golden tiara, a purple skirt dress that reveals her thighs, two boots with gold lining and two floating golden shields with blades inside of it. She can use her bucklers to amplify her magic and enhance her own capabilities with her powers. She cared little for the wars of many around the little world and instead brings a soft cheering wind across the faces of children and the tiny speck of snow to signal children that winter is coming. She enjoy bringing snow to everyone (Especially in Christmas Eve) and sought out to protect the innocent people of the world with or without any help Although all was not perfect, many people sought out to find the source of her powers and found it at the center of Mount Everest and abused it to freeze local villages and plunder hoards of the people's treasure. In a fit of anger, an ancient eldtrich power awoken from her very heart, the intruders were consumed by ice itself but it was no normal ice but an ice black as night and cold as space itself. After the incident she vowed never to let anyone take control of her powers again, lest they want to be buried in ice for all eternity. Though she protects her own powers, she fears that one day it might overtake her and be controlled by her own power. The Ice Queen's Requiem Along her daily routines of spreading joy and excitement across the world, she felt something that wasn't there before. As the world grew over the years, many sadness and despair grew as well. Out-growing love and joy, which in partake has been slowly taking over Sylvia's heart. At her visit at the North Pole to nurture the humans inhabiting its icy plains, she felt a sharp painful strike within her very heart. At her core in the center of Mount Everest became black as night, the ice and snow around the mountain became black as well. The ice around her became black, a vengeful black blizzard appeared in the North Pole. Her appearance would change to that of an Ice Witch, her lower body would turn into pillar of ice, upper part of her head were covered by a bizzare headress, her hands turns into frozen ice claws and her skin turned blue, her lips turned as black as nignt. She sought out to the human villages, not to give them joy but to give them a taste of fear and despair. She tore men, woman, and children limb from limb with her claws and her own ice. When the world has full of its joy and happiness again, she regained her original form. She was horrified at what she saw, a carnage full of corpses around her, she looked at her hands and shakes in fear. She quickly panicked, she called out for help but no one came. In an attempt to relinquish her fear and panic, she would transfer her memories to a small ice dragon named Malyver and locked it deep within his mind. Since then she has forgotten about it and never turned into that "being" again, but time can wait long enough to deliver Sylvia to the darkness once again. The Tale of the Sisters Frostfall Before the Magic Ages occured, it was the time of Ice and Snow. Little specks of beautiful twinkling snows softly fall upon the ground, as it time went on, a huge kingdom was built beneath the ice and called it "Glacialis". There the people grew prosperous and power using the power of ice itself. After a long time, the king and queen introduced to the people their newborn daughter. They cheered and celebrated to the future ruler of the entire kingdom, days they made laugh, fun, and joy amongst their kingdom and the kingdom of others. Though, the celebration was cut short by people wielding great flames that burned the great kingdom of Glacialis, the Incederians. They acted fast and ferocious, for many years they have lived in the caves underneath the earth, wanting to see the light once more, they destroyed the great kingdom and ravaged the people until there is no one left. The king and queen froze their child in True Ice in the deepest part of the kingdom, the Incedrians approaches them, fires wrapping around the king and queen's body as the baby has been fully enveloped by True Ice. The Incedrians tried to destroy True Ice but to no avail. Even their mightiest flames were merely a tickle against the ice that enveloped the newborn baby. They gave up and left her. Millions of years have passed, the Ice would melt as the baby radiates its own power. A robed figure wrapped its limbs around the baby and put her on the middle of two other babies. One, a fire giantess, and the other, is a Nephilim. Half desert elf, half demon. With all three collected, it has vanished within the ruined icy wasteland. It now inhabits by few animals left and has been known to the world as Antartica. The kingdom may have fallen, but its people shall live on to see the next. The Ice Witch Biography A being of great power and despair, greater than that of a lich, able to control the clouds itself and purge of a land in dark ice. Seeking to end all life on earth and sending it into an eternal ice age, none know why what her motives are but she clearly hates every living being she sees. Even the ones she created in her own image, discarding them if they are prove useless to her plans. No one knew what she truly wants, no one knows but to herself and her other "body". Only time will tell when she will emerge again and kill everyone, she would fade in due time but if the world is fully engulfed in despair. She would remain forever more and will be the harbinger of things to come in a world full of darkness. Powers When in the form of The ice Witch, Sylvia's powers are greatly improved three times to her own power. The following powers she improved and gained are: Dark Ice Manipulation and Corruption Able to manipulate Dark Ice with ease and to corrupt pure white snow into something horrible and evil, creating in a form of razor sharp ice claws to a towering spire that overlooks a large mass of the area. She can also cast upon her own army of grotesque abominations at her own will using only the souls of she had killed and the despair and pain of everyone in the world. Dark Ice is three times more powerful and more durable than any ordinary ice magic. Necromancy Able to abduct the souls of those she has slain and absorb them into her body, she uses these souls to create her own army of ice and snow. Fueling dead corpses and animating lifeless figures of humans and monsters alike, they prove to be the most capable of fighters as they don't feel pain nor death. Transmutation She can turn someone into dark ice upon physical contact, and use their soul to fuel her own power by torturing them relentlessly in the abyss of her Sanctuary. Dark Healing She would be able to heal herself upon encasing herself in a very thick layer of dark ice. Heal anyone who are undead, demons, monsters, and evil hearts. Dark Ice Creation Able to build her own army through the power of corrupted ice and snow, ranging from simple soldiers into golems. She can also construct massive structures which she uses when she dominates a land and turn it into one of her own. Water Manipulation Although the Witch never fully corrupted nor used its power, she can still command the water and the sea, making them her main source of producers as she uses them to destroy coastal areas and seeks to engulf people in fear and despair. Despair Empowerment Unlike joy, The Ice Witch harness her powers through the fear and despair she instills on all of her victimd and foes. The more fear and despair there are around here, the more powerful she becomes. Gentlesnow Sanctuary Gentlesnow Sanctuary is a mystical grove inhabited by woodland critters made out of ice and snow, and stores the powers of Sylvia, a shining huge light that resembles the Northern Star. Gentlesnow Sanctuary consits of several plants and trees that thrives in snowy places, inhabited by woodland animals made out of ice and snow and there are also armored bears made out of snow protecting the light that shine in the sanctuary The Sanctuary is accessable to anyone who figures out where the right gateway is, there are several gateways scattered across the area of Mount Everest and all but one leads them to different places around Mount Everest. While the gateways outside functions as some sort of a puzzle game, the inner gateways consists of several rooms that leads to suitable living quarters and many more. Rooms Snow Dragonflight Nest - The living quarters of Malyver, The Snow Weaver. It contains several books, a fancy chair, a small dining area and his own bed which consists entirely of snow. Queen's Return - The living quarters of Sylvia Goldenguard, it consits of a master bed made out of snow, a closet where she keeps most of her stuff, a large mirror with a desk on it and a balcony that reveals where the sun would rise and the layout of the land. All of them completely made out of ice, except for the mirror. The Librarium - A royal library which consits of hundreds of books, all are categorized from A-Z. It contains hundreds of bookshelves for the books, a large table with several fancy chairs, and a map of the world which all furniture are completely made out of ice. Note: These rooms are on another mountain that's close to Mount Everest. Afiiliation Malyver - Her snow dragon and guardian, he protects and takes care of her even if it means sacrificing himself for her. Crystal Aurora Overland - She has encountered her while patrolling the icy regions of the north near her home. She's now friends with her and is welcome to her home. Lyra - The ancient magical spirit of water that resides within the Harp of the Seas, gentle and graceful, she controls the dark energies and soothe the heart of Sylvia Goldenguard Salem - She is quite curious of him due to his unique nature, though her other part seems to dislike the little brat and would enjoy killing him for entering her mind. Diamond - "A cute oversized puppy that wants to play all day but a little bit shy or confused on strangers" - Sylvia's Perspective Powers Water Manipulation Sylvia can able to use the powers of water by using Siliviria's ancient artifact, the Harp of the Seas. She can also manipulate the very tide of the ocean by using the Song of the Ocean, a magical voice that came from Siliviria. All those who hear their song and music will be appeased even in the midst of oblivion. Ice Manipulation She can control and create Ice out of her own arcane energy or out of water, she would mainly attack with many projectiles and also use her ice to freeze and entomb people to heal herself or to capture enemies. Song of the Ocean The Song of the Ocean isn't literally a song, for it is a voice by Siliviria Frostguard. Anyone who hears it will become a peaceful soul, some comparing the voice to the poet writer Orpheus, it is said that anyone who hears her sing will be soothen and calm down. Even the most arrogant, prideful, and wrathful of gods will become a benevolent being. Ice Creation She can create beings purely made out of her own magic, ice. She used her magic to create Malyver, the Snow Weaver and several enchanted gateways that leads toward her very core at the center of Mount Everest. Telekinesis She has a low psychic power that allows her to levitate her golden shields. She can also use her telekinesis to lift up small objects ranging from her shields to a pencil or a set of keys. Weather Manipulation Sylvia can turn the weather in a calming winter or a ravenous and vengeful blizzard. All snow that was summoned by Sylvia will turn to black when she has deep negative emotions. Transformation Sylvia would be forcefully turn into The Ice Witch or The True One, "she" would be able to appear if the world is entombed in hopelessness, despair, agony, anger, and sadness or through the heaby burdens that would break her will. Gateway Creation Sylvia can create several gateways that can lead towards different parts of her her home: Mount Everest and its surroundings. Joy Empowerment Sylvia's powers will increase by the many joy and happiness of anything around here, joy of a villain or a hero, she harness their joy through them and use it to empower her own power. Note:Dark Ice Manipulation can only be triggered if she has negative emotions = Trivia Her birthday is December 23, right before Christmas day. She is fond of animals, especially rabbits. She has a dragon made entirely out of ice called Malyver. Sylvia was born through the hopes and dreams of humans (Mainly children) Sylvia and Malyver cannot be easily seen by humans. Malyver figured Sylvia might have the capability to create "True Ice" though he speculated that it was rather impossible for her to achieve it. Sometimes, If someone made contact with her physically, they would see a small glimpse when Sylvia was still an Ice Witch though they can only see it once. Gallery Rafael-teruel-league-of-legends-lissandra-by-rafater.jpg|The True One 278388.jpg|The Ice Queen Unmasked Lissandra.jpeg|Unmasked "True One"" Images (7).jpeg|Siliviria Frostguard (Magic Ages) Credits The art is not mine, it goes to its respective owners which is Spectral Force. Link - Mayura Link - Fanmade Lissandra Link - Unmasked Lissandra Category:Jedha Category:Females Category:Telekinesis users Category:Queen Category:Siblings Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Adopted